Time Warp
by Kevin H1234
Summary: Oneshot about a teenager in EVE. First post, so no flames please. T for violence. Reviews are always welcome!


I was just like any other normal teen in 39765 A.D. I had a horrible job as a hauler for my father's interstellar hauling company_. _What we did was take thousands of earth pounds (ep) of items in rockets to different solar systems for the highest bidder. I really needed a better hauling ship- mine was falling apart- but my father insisted I buy one from him with my wages. (I know. It would be illegal on earth, but on Jita, anything goes.) I refused, naturally, so he told me to either pay or keep my ship and risk death in cold space. (Father of the Year, right?)

I stormed off in typical teenager fashion only to realize something. _He was right._ I was not allowed to leave my father until I was 18 earth years old under Jita law. The penalty was 5 years of slave labor, and even my father was better than , he had every right to force me to go out into desolate space on a ship not worth its cargo. And if I died, he had 6 other kids at home to replace me with.

But I was determined not to let him win. I had a _friend of a friend_ who made a killing on tricking people out of their hard earned money. I never stooped low enough to meet with him until now. I always thought I never needed to. My dad's work provided me all the money I needed, until now. The cost of a new ship would be roughly 10 million dollars, which was almost my entire life's savings! I hardened my resolve, and set out to meet David (the scammer)

I searched for his office for about 2 hours, and when I entered I was taken aback with what I saw. He had a man, who looked a lot like me, hands tied, standing on a stool with a noose around his neck.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short, Johnny boy."

"NO! Please! I'll pay, I'll-"

There was a dull thud as the stool hit the floor.

I had never seen a man kill or a man die before, but before I could leave, David had his arm around my shoulder leading me to a chair.

"What can I do ya for?" he said nonchalantly

"You… You just killed that man without a second glance… He begged and you just kicked the stool over like it was nothing…"

"Have to set an example, you know. I have no patience for people who take out loans but can't pay back. The man in there borrowed 10 mil. Pocket change for me, but you can't let theft go unpunished."

I was in awe. Here was a professional con man telling me he killed a man for _stealing_. I didn't know what to say except…

"Fair enough."

"Have to make your daughter's dolls outta something, right?

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So, I'll ask again, what can I do you for?"

"10 million dollars. You said 10 million was pocket change, and I'll have the money to pay you back in about 2 months."

"What's your name, kid?"

My name was Hermes Charante, but I said "John Doe"

"OK, Mr. Doe. You have a deal. The funds are right here."

And with that, he pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check for 10mil.

3 months later, and I was ecstatic. I not only had the funds, but my last job had paid so well that I had 5 mil extra to give to David. I walked into his office, and he had 2 strongmen beside him.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. I thought we had a deal? You said you would pay back 10 million in 2 months, and yet here I am, 3 months later with no 10 million dollars. Care to explain?"

"I just recently acquired the funds, but my last job paid so well that I can give you 5mil extra. Whaddya say?"

I stood out my hand, and before I knew what hit me, he and his thugs had my hands tied behind my back. He picked up an all-to-familiar stool and lifted me up on it. I screamed in terror, but drew an easy breath when the door opened. I was saved!

I looked at the man entering, and he looked a lot like me.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short, Johnny boy."

Sickening horror gripped me as I realized what must have happened. I used my warp drive on my beaten down ship to get here, and it must have malfunctioned and left me with a time loop. I remembered that the last conversation I'd had with my dad was an argument over money. Funny how unimportant that subject felt right now. There would be no new work ship, no pleasing my father. Not that that mattered now. I was stuck to repeat this cycle, over and over, until eternity ended.

"NO! Please! I'll pay, I'll-"

There was a dull thud as the stool hit the floor.

I had never seen a man kill or a man die before, but before I could leave, David had his arm around my shoulder leading me to a chair.

"What can I do ya for?" he said nonchalantly

"You… You just killed that man without a second glance… He begged and you just kicked the stool over like it was nothing…"


End file.
